Edward Mannix
Jersey City, New Jersey, U.S. |death = August 2, 1995 (aged 67) |deathplace = Glendale, California, U.S. |family = Joan Marie Burman (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Author Journalist |areas_active = Rome Los Angeles |active = 1967-1995 |status = Deceased }}Edward Mannix (July 26, 1928 - August 2, 1995) was an American voice actor, author and journalist. He is mainly known for his work in dubbing films and TV shows in Rome and Los Angeles, including Caliber 9, Golgo 13: The Professional and Robotech: The Movie. He was arguably best known for being the English voice of actor Bud Spencer. His published works include An End to Fury, A Journal of Love and The Widower. He was also a stringer for The Ring while living in Italy. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Miniseries *''A Child Called Jesus'' (1987) - Titus Rufus Films *''The X from Outer Space'' (1967) - Dr. Stein (AIP Dub) *''Confessions of a Police Captain'' (1971) - Narrator, Cabo *''Caliber 9'' (1972) - Rocco Musco *''Seven Blood-Stained Orchids'' (1972) - Inspector Vismara *''Master with Cracked Fingers'' (1973) - Old Master, Rape Accomplice 1 *''Revolver'' (1973) - Maresciallo Fantuzzi *''Emergency Squad'' (1974) - Antonio *''How to Kill a Judge'' (1974) - Commissioner Zamagna *''Street Law'' (1974) - Lawyer, Montage 5 Lookout, Unit 17 Police Officer, Additional Voices *''Deep Red'' (1975) - Olga's Father *''The Killer Must Kill Again'' (1975) - Inspector *''The Big Racket'' (1976) - Luigi Giulti *''The Cop in Blue Jeans'' (1976) - Dante Ramucci, Thief *''The Cynic, the Rat & the Fist'' (1977) - Nicola Proietti *''The Heroin Busters'' (1977) - Sergio, Parking Garage Carabiniere *''The Inglorious Bastards'' (1978) - Redneck Bastard *''Cannibal Holocaust'' (1980) - Professor Harold Monroe *''Cannibal Ferox'' (1981) - Lieutenant Rizzo *''The House by the Cemetery'' (1981) - Professor Mueller *''Hercules'' (1983) - Father *''Pod People'' (1983) - Bill Stevens Anime Dubbing Anime *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Minmei's Father (ep. 15), Uncle Max (ep. 16) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - The King (ep. 5), Saturday (ep. 8), Man at the Market (ep. 15), Maria's Father (ep. 21) *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - Dr. Banks, Mr. Moffatt (ep. 31) OVAs & Specials *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Ron Fu (Streamline Dub) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Dyson's Superior (ep. 1) Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - Captain Gideon *''Castle in the Sky'' (1986) - Uncle Pom (Magnum Dub) *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - UEG HQ Chair, Strategic Air Command Tech 3 *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Cabell *''Wicked City'' (1987) - Clinic Doctor (Streamline Dub) *''Ninja Scroll'' (1993) - Sakaki Hyobu Video Game Dubbing *''The Space Adventure'' (1991) - Crazy Joe, Prison Doctor, Ring Announcer, Tarbeige, Temple Guard Voice Director *A Child Called Jesus Writer *A Child Called Jesus *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics *Pinocchio: The Series Trivia *Due to his death, he was replaced by Mike Reynolds as Larry Randolph in Armitage III. Episode 4 is dedicated in his memory. External Links *Edward Mannix at the Internet Movie Database *Edward Mannix at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors Category:Italy-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Associated Recording Artists Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Magnum Video Tape & Dubbing